


Cover for Interrogation

by chains_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Art, Boys in Chains, Cover Art, Fanart, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by The Theban Band</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interrogation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449321) by [Orithain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain). 



> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this artist, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).

  



End file.
